


forgot the taste of victory

by lurknomoar



Series: Bits and Pieces and Older Writings [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Coda, Gen, Post-Episode: s11e02 The Ghost Monument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurknomoar/pseuds/lurknomoar
Summary: The two champions of the Rally of the Twelve Galaxies meet again.
Series: Bits and Pieces and Older Writings [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467382





	forgot the taste of victory

Angstrom goes home to Albar to save what remains of her family after the ravage of the Stenza. It’s been a long time since she’s seen them last, and not all of them survived. But those that did haven’t the slightest intention to get off-planet, they are no longer interested in safety or comfort. They are the resistance, building their strongholds in caves and quarries and disused mines, striking at daytime when the Stenza hibernate. (Their de-facto leader is Angstrom’s late wife’s parent, a middle-age person with their front teeth missing. The Stenza hunter took its trophy too early, before they were all the way dead, and died for its mistake.) So Angstrom joins them, spends her winnings on cloaking technology and weapons and on some good self-sustaining hydroponics units: she knows she is settling in for the long haul.

In a rather short time, more than a week but less than a month, Epzo shows up, crashing on top of a supplies cart using a high-power intergalactic teleporter. He seems confused and irritable, and insists that he’s there to help despite having no idea what she’s doing and who she’s fighting. Eventually it turns out that after a decade spent training for the rally, and more than a year trying to win it, he had no clue what he wanted to do with his winnings. Sure, he spent an obscene amount on alcohol and sex workers and fancy food that turned out not to agree with his stomach, and he got better weapons and a new ship, and he felt bored and on edge at the same time all the time so he gambled, he lost much of his money and his new ship, then he killed a guy and got the ship back and he was still bored. (He could go anywhere, but he had _nowhere to go_.) So he went to see the one person in the world he kind of almost respected, and asked her to give him something to fight. Angstrom can tell he means well-ish, and despite being an abrasive arsehole, he’s got skills and a teleporter, both of which are going to be useful. She throws him a pair of light-adjustable goggles, and welcomes him to the Albarian resistance.


End file.
